Promessas de Inverno
by Loba
Summary: [one-shot]Neve,brigas e declarações.Um dia de descobertas em pleno inverno....PRESENTE PARA STAR ANGEL MATSUYAMA!


Promessas de Inverno 

A neve caía e deixava a paisagem branca.

O Templo Higurashi não era uma exceção.

Kagome passou os dedos delicados pelo vidro frio da janela.

Amava neve.

Eram raras as vezes que podia ficar ali, somente vendo os pequenos flocos caírem gentilmente ao chão.

Era um passatempo interessante...Para quem tinha paciência.

-Qual é a graça de ficar vendo esses trequinhos brancos caírem ao chão? – Inuyasha perguntou fazendo uma careta –É tão tedioso!

Kagome revirou os olhos.

Ela havia voltado para casa para descansar um pouco, e para sua sorte estava nevando.

Ela não o obrigara a vir com ela.

-Igual a você quando está de mau humor - Ela retrucou pegando a caneca de chocolate quente a sua frente.

Ele olhou-a zangado.

-Eu não sou tedioso! – Ele ergueu um pouco a cabeça e arqueou as sobrancelhas - Mas não posso dizer o mesmo de você...

Kagome pousou a caneca em suas mãos no balcão.

-Eu realmente não vou discutir com você – Ela resmungou se aproximando dele –Ainda é muito cedo para você perder uma discussão.

Ele emburrou a cara.

-Feh! Você só sabe falar besteiras, bruxa!

Kagome fechou os olhos e contou até dez.

Ela tinha que dar a mão à palmatória: Inuyasha sabia ser realmente irritante quando queria.

A única coisa que não entendia era que, com tantas pessoas no mundo, ela fora à sorteada!

Não que estivesse reclamando de sua sorte.

Ela amava aquele hanyou.

Nada mudaria isso, nem o mau humor dele.

-Sem idéias! – Ele perguntou, sorrindo orgulhosamente.

Ela levou a caneca aos lábios e sorveu um gole.

-Inuyasha, por que você não vai procurar outra pessoa para encher?

Ele revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

-Como se existisse pessoa mais agradável de se irritar...

Kagome arregalou os olhos.

"**Não fala nada, deixa tudo assim por mim**

**Eu não me importo se nós não somos bem assim**

**É tudo real nas minhas mentiras, e assim não faz mal**

**E assim não me faz malnão".**

-Como é? – Ela perguntou curiosa, um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

Ela já tinha ouvido aquela frase antes, mas nunca ela tinha saído tão... Espontânea!

E ela já tinha pensado muitas coisas a respeito deles...

Como aquela vez que fingira que ele era seu namorado.

O sorriso travesso se alargou um pouco mais.

Ela realmente gostava demais daquelas mentiras criadas em seus pensamentos, era a única forma que encontrara para despejar todo aquele sentimento que carregava.

Mas tinha de admitir, havia meios muito mais prazerosos de se conseguir isso...

-Não pense besteiras, bruxa! – Inuyasha resmungou diante o sorriso dela –Eu não quis dizer o que você está pensando!

Ela riu alto, a caneca com o chocolate esquecida.

-Admita, Inu! – Ela falou rindo –Você me ama!

Ele corou e fechou a cara.

-Quer parar com essas besteiras! – Ele retrucou aborrecido –O chocolate subiu a sua cabeça...

Ela sorriu.

Não era bem o chocolate que subira a sua cabeça...

-Francamente, Inuyasha! – Ela falou cruzando os braços também –Até quando vamos viver nesse amor e ódio eterno?

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Eu não disse que te odeio.

Ela alargou o sorriso.

-Ponto pra mim!

Ele revirou os olhos.

-Negativo – Ele se aproximou e apertou as bochechas dela –Você não fica com cãibra de sorrir tanto!

Ela fez um muxoxo e tirou o rosto das mãos dele.

-Você é tão sem graça, Inuyasha.

Ela se afastou dele e puxou uma blusa de trás da porta de entrada.

-A onde vai? – Ele perguntou franzindo a testa.

Ela colocou a blusa.

-Arranjar o que fazer – Ela resmungou enquanto colocava o cachecol rosa –Você me deixou irritada.

Ele riu e correu atrás dela.

"**Noite e dia se completam, nosso amor e ódio eterno**

**Eu imagino, eu te conserto, eu faço a cena que eu quiser**

**Eu tiro a roupa pra você, minha maior ficção de amor**

**Eu te recriei, só pro meu prazer".**

Ele procurou com os olhos a garota.

Onde diabos ela havia se metido!

Ele afundou o pé um pouco mais na neve, encharcando a barra de sua calça.

-Kagome, você está me devendo – Ele praguejou enquanto continuava a procura-la.

Odiava neve!

Uma bola branca acertou sua cabeça, deixando-a coberta com pequenos flocos de neve.

A risada dela chegou em seus ouvidos, como uma melodia bem vinda.

Voltou seus olhos para a árvore sagrada.

-Está muito lerdo, Inu-chan! – Ela gritou provocando-o.

Ele riu maliciosamente.

-Não me venha com essa, Kagome – Ele resmungou enquanto tentava chegar até ela sem se afundar na neve.

Ela riu um pouco mais.

-É intrigante essa sua aversão a neve, sabia!

Ele revirou os olhos e chegou perto dela.

-Acredite, não tem nada de interessante nisso – Ele falou se apoiando na árvore –Só não entendo qual a graça de se "afundar" nesse treco molhado.

Kagome revirou os olhos e sorriu.

-Nunca experimentou fazer anjos de neve quando era pequeno?

Ele fechou o semblante.

-Não tenho muitas lembranças boas da minha infância – Ele respondeu sentando no pé da árvore –Ao contrário das outras crianças, eu ficava enfurnado em casa.

O sorriso dela se apagou.

Kagome sentou ao lado dele na árvore.

-Quer falar sobre isso?

Ele ficou mudo por uns segundos.

-Não – Ele disse por fim –Tenho coisas melhores para fazer.

Ela suspirou resignada.

-Como o que, por exemplo!

Ele jogou uma bola de neve nos cabelos dela sorrindo.

-Como devolver aquela sua jogada suja!

Ela gritou ao sentir a neve escorrer para dentro da sua blusa.

-Jogada suja! – Ela reclamou enquanto tentava se livrar da neve –Como se você tivesse jogado muito limpo agora.

Ele sorriu, dando de ombros.

-Você começou!

-Me diz – Ela começou se aproximando dele –Qual era mesmo o seu objetivo antes de me tirar do sério hoje?

Ele sorriu mais ainda.

-Encher o saco.

Ela riu baixinho.

-Conseguiu.

Ele se levantou e chegou perto dela.

-É eu sei.

-Você é um convencido, sabia!

Ele riu.

-Bom, pelo menos evoluí de tedioso para convencido – Ele parou e fixou os olhos nos dela –Quem sabe eu não possa evoluir para algo mais?

"**Não vem agora com essas insinuações**

**Dos seus defeitos ou de algum medo normal**

**Será que você não é nada que eu penso**

**Também se não for, não faz mal**

**Não me faz mal não".**

Tentador.

Era a única palavra que respondia a pergunta dele.

Mas como ela iria explicar que faltava algo?

Aquilo com que sempre sonhara em suas mentiras?

-Quem sabe... – Ela murmurou incerta.

Qual era o seu problema, afinal?

Aquela era sua chance, certo?

-Sabe, eu estava guardando para falar isso quando voltássemos para a outra era – ele disse em um tom baixo –Eu iria me sentir muito mais confortável lá.

Ela colocou as mãos no bolso e se afastou dele.

"_O que você pensa que está fazendo!" _ Ela pensou se repreendendo.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e fitou o chão.

"_Tentando manter o que meu juízo no lugar"_ Ela respondeu, travando uma discussão interna.

-Talvez – Ela murmurou enquanto chutava a neve com a ponta dos sapatos –Você devesse pensar melhor antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

Ele franziu o cenho.

-Como!

"_COMO!" _A vozinha gritou nos seus pensamentos.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

-Você está dividido, sempre esteve.

Ele continuou perdido.

-Estou!

"_ESTÁ!" _de novo ela...

"_Você quer parar!" _Ela retrucou em pensamentos _"Está me atrapalhando!"._

"_Kagome, eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer: AGARRE-O!"._

-Sejamos honestos, Inuyasha - Ela falou mais para si mesma do que para ele –Você sempre viu em mim a Kikyou, é por isso que gosta de ficar comigo.

-É!

"_AGARRE-O!"._

-VOCÊ QUER PARAR DE REPETIR TUDO O QUE EU FALO!

"_AGARRE-O!"._

Ele olhou para ela e começou a rir.

-Sabe, K-chan, é por você ser desse jeito que eu amo você – Ele respondeu simples.

Kagome arregalou os olhos e fitou-o.

-Como!

"_AGARRE-O!"._

_­_Ele sorriu e passou a mão pela cintura dela, trazendo-a para perto.

-Eu não me importo se você é ou deixa de ser parecida com a Kikyou – Ele falou, os olhos fixos no dela –E eu não me importo também se você consegue ver ou não os fragmentos da jóia.

"_OH, KAGOME AGARRE-O!"._

Ela olhou confusa para ele.

-Não!

Ele riu.

-Parece que não sou só eu que está com um problema com as palavras...

"_AGARRE-O KAGOME!"._

-Sabe, eu amo você por ser exatamente assim como você é: simplesmente Kagome.

-Ama! – Ele falou tomando ar.

Ele riu e se aproximou mais dela.

-Sabe...Essa é à parte que você também diz que me ama.

Dizer que o amava!

Ela mal conseguia fazer com que aquela vozinha em sua cabeça se calasse, por mais tentador que fosse a sugestão dela.

Ela sorriu e passou os braços pelo pescoço dele.

-Eu cansei de viver em sonhos, Inuyasha – Ela murmurou se aconchegando a ele –Cansei de ter que lutar com os fantasmas do passado.

Ele sorriu.

-Isso é realmente irônico por que, afinal, eu também sou parte do seu passado.

Ela sorriu maliciosa.

-Um passado muito, muito interessante...

O silêncio caiu entre ambos. Os rostos estavam, agora, muito próximos.

E o beijo aconteceu... A principio, Inuyasha apenas tocou os lábios de Kagome com os seus, num contato leve e fugido.

No momento seguinte, porém, o beijo se transformou.

As línguas se buscavam, transmitindo mensagens indecifráveis, que só os corações podiam entender.

Com o corpo colado ao de Inuyasha, Kagome se abandonava aquele sentimento.

O mundo ao redor parava de existir.

Nada mais contava, senão a magia do momento...Interrompido bruscamente pelos flocos gelados que começaram a cair, molhando-os.

Ele se separou dela, mas não a soltou.

Olhou para cima e sorriu.

-Sabe – Ele falou voltando-se para ela –Você está me devendo um pote de ramen.

Ela piscou e olhou para ele confusa.

-Ramen?

Ele sorriu inocentemente.

-Esse também era um dos meus objetivos ao vir para cá.

Ela sorriu inconformada.

-Ah, é!

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto dava um outro beijo leve nos lábios dela.

-É claro! Sem excluir a declaração de amor eterno!

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Você nunca vai mudar, não é mesmo!

Ele sorriu.

-Que graça teria se eu mudasse se você é louca por mim desse jeito!

Ela riu e o puxou para dentro da casa.

Talvez ele estivesse certo.

Mais uma coisa definitivamente mudara.

Eles não eram mais um sonho, eram de verdade.

Uma verdade deliciosamente feita de pequenas palavras de amor feitas em promessas daquele inverno.

O inverno _deles._

**Hello minna! **

**Essa one-shot foi feita para distrair um pouco enquanto a continuação das outras fics não sai.**

**Estou um pouco atolada com a escola, então vai demorar só mais um pouquinho para sair as continuações está bem!**

**Essa fic é dedicada a minha amiga Star Angel Matsuyama, que vem me apoiando em todas as minhas fics. **

**Valeu por ser um xuxu comigo, viu miga!**

**TE ADORO MTO e espero que você tenha curtido a fic.**

**Eu sei que não ficou grande coisa, mas é um presente feito com muito carinho! .**

**Conta comigo sempre, xuxu!**

**Kisus no Loba **


End file.
